An Unexpected Bonus
by Arthur Poutdragon
Summary: He didn't expect Sam Flynn to be the one his discreet contacts hooked him up with, given that he was trying to keep this a secret from Sam Flynn. For a request on the Tron kinkmeme that asked for Sam/Junior bloodletting. Sam/Ed Dillinger Jr., bloodplay.


Something like this must be kept quiet, particularly now that Sam Flynn is in control of ENCOM. It would be bad enough for anyone in his position, but Junior knows what his father did, as does the rest of the company, and admitting the fact that he enjoys something so... _crude _is hardly something that would help his standing. He trusts his contacts to be discreet, though, to find someone suitable without anyone finding out who shouldn't.

He certainly doesn't expect to find Sam Flynn waiting for him at the meeting point his contact had told him.

There's an intake of breath from both of them when they recognise each other. A long pause - do they turn tail and pretend it never happened? Do they carry on regardless? Sam makes the decision for them, in the end, grabs Junior's arm and pulls him along. They end up in what seems to be some sort of repurposed shipping container, and Sam's lips are on his before Junior can ask him what the _hell _he thinks he's doing. When Sam pulls back, Junior finds he doesn't even want to ask any more.

"So, I guess you like it rough," Sam says, voice low and husky with lust as he starts to undress in front of Junior, and Junior shudders. Starts to undress as well, because right now it doesn't even matter that this is a monumentally bad idea and he's going to end up regretting it later.

He lets Sam lead him through to the bed once they're both naked, and it's slow and gentle as Sam pulls him down, not at all what Junior wants. Before he can actually comment to that effect, though, Sam _bites_, teeth digging into his neck and Junior's hips snap up hard, his eyes rolling back in his head as Sam's teeth pierce the skin. When Sam pulls back there's blood around his mouth, and Junior can feel the burn at his neck, hips slowly stuttering to a halt as Sam just watches him.

There's something enticing about the look in Sam's eyes, the way he looks like he thinks that Junior with blood starting to drip down his neck and his cock half-hard is the hottest thing in the world, and then he moves close again, fastens his teeth in a different spot even as he drags the nails of one hand down Junior's chest and trails his other hand towards Junior's crotch. When morning comes Junior is going to be sore, and if Sam keeps biting all over his neck like that then he's going to need a higher collar on his shirt, but so long as Sam carries on he doesn't even care.

"Fuck me," he tells Sam, taking a great amount of pleasure from the way Sam looks up at him, clearly off-guard at something so crude coming from him, despite the circumstances and the fact that Junior is already practically fucking Sam's hand. Or perhaps it's that Sam would never have expected him to be willing to bottom. Once the surprise has passed he seems all-too-happy to oblige, though, moving away just long enough to rifle in the bedside cabinet and then returning with a bottle of lube. Much as he's preparing Junior, he makes no effort to be particularly gentle about it, distracting Junior from the pain only by biting down deeper on one of the marks on Junior's neck and then moving up to kiss him, the hot copper tang strong on his tongue and Junior all but whines into his mouth.

When Sam pushes into him, Junior can't stop himself from yelling out loud, though he can't even tell himself whether it's pain or pleasure, especially when both are all he can concentrate on. He gets a moment's respite and then Sam is fucking him hard and fast, biting and clawing at him and Junior can't do anything but gasp and moan out Sam's name between harsh breaths. They can both feel it when the pressure starts to get too much and Sam reaches down, starts to jerk Junior roughly and before Junior can articulate another thought he's coming between them, Sam biting down on his earlobe to muffle the low groan as his own orgasm hits.

It's a few minutes before either of them can even move, at which point Sam pulls out gingerly, looks down at Junior, beaten and bloodied and just staring dazedly up at the ceiling.

"I could get used to this," Sam comments, once Junior has managed to pull his gaze away from the ceiling to stare at his face. He leans in to brush his lips against Junior's, both of their lips kiss-bruised and swollen, red with Junior's blood, which is also spotted across their skin and the sheets.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to hide what you just did to my ear, Flynn," is all that Junior manages, still dazed and lost in the afterglow.

Sam just laughs, drops down beside Junior and pulls him into a hug, soothing the discontented noise as he jostles the cuts and bites across Junior's skin by kissing at each of the marks. "We'll work something out," he hums once he's kissed them all, and though Junior doesn't reply the corners of his mouth twitch in something that might just be the beginning of a smile.


End file.
